This invention relates to storm windows, screen doors, and the like, and in particular to a new and improved window construction suitable for production with extruded parts, typically plastic extrusions, and a glazing or screening, such as a flexible plastic sheet or screen or a rigid plastic or glass sheet. One embodiment of the invention will be described herein as a window with a flexible glazing sheet, but it will be understood that the invention is equally applicable to doors and the like and to flexible screening sheets and the like. Another embodiment to be described will utilize glass or a rigid plastic such as acrylic as the glazing.
Storm windows with soft or flexible glazing and with interlocking frame members and lock strips have been proposed in the past. However these windows have been difficult to install, requiring placement of individual frame members about the window, after which the glazing and lock strips are installed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved window and in particular, one which can be installed and removed with ease and at reduced cost by reducing the cost of components, the assembly time and effort, and the installation time and effort. A further object is to provide a window design which may be fully assembled and stored ready for use, and a window which is easily installed by means of pop-in mounting clips.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.